dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Producing and Directing class at Ferris
The Advanced Producing and Directing Class, or TVPR 499, is a class held during both fall and spring semesters at Ferris State University. It is one of three classes, along with Seminar in Production and Instructional Design, offered as part of the "Senior Sequence" offered to near-graduating TV Production students. Simultaneously, 11 out of 12 members of TVPR 499 were enrolled in the TVPR 464 Seminar class and the TVPR 466 Instructional Design class. Relevance to DozerfleetWiki The Dozerfleet founder himself joined TVPR 499 in January of 2010. As a result, many new articles and content on DozerfleetWiki is designed to document projects relevant to that class and how it relates to the founder and to Dozerfleet as a whole. Said new content also serves as an aid to classmates of the founder's, as they seek to look up content from class without having to review actual videos just to find information. Crew positions The class' attention is divided primarily into devising content for two shows: Ferris in Focus and Ferris State Live. There is a Studio Crew designation for FSL and a "Magazine" Crew one that handles FiF content. The Studio Crew consists of ever-rotating positions filled by students; while the FiF crew is divided into sub-crews that each come up with content for FiF and its numerous segments. Programs Ferris in Focus Main article: Ferris in Focus Ferris in Focus is a local show on Bulldog Television, approximately 30 minutes in length each episode. Being a variety mini-documentary show, there are numerous small segments that make up FiF. Ferris State Live Main article: Ferris State Live Ferris State Live is also a news and talk show, composed of 27 minutes of material concerning mostly sports programs on campus. The first segment details a special guest on campus, and a relevant issue to campus they would like to talk about. The second segment features different guests, and is similar to the first. Occasionally something that is not related to sports but which is nevertheless noteworthy and relevant is featured in the third segment. The show's three segments are padded with 30-second commercials forming its borders. Reports * Weekly Discussion Question: Each student is assigned to weekly find a question from their books, and to answer that question via their own research on the topic. Replies were expected to be typed, and be a paragraph or two in length. * Professional Producer Review Paper: Also, a producer mentioned in the class' book was expected to be discussed in a report by each student in a 2-page paper. * Peer Evaluations: Students' assessments of each other's previous week's performances in-studio was expected. Gallery .]] , Sara Tuttle, Dominique Gibbs, Ben Wyman, Tabby Young, Megan Barker, Eric Stacy, Lamarr English, Frank Molner, David Stiefel, Nick Blohm, Glen Oknonoski '''Not pictured': Nate Totten]] Image:KellyArmbrusterSims3.jpg|'Kelly Armbruster': Prettiest thing in the class, she feared her good looks would work against her. When an internship opened at Grand Rapids Community College, she bent over backwards to prove that she will more than make it in this world; and that she has much more to offer than just a pretty face. Image:MeganBarkerSims3.jpg|'Megan Barker': The first member of the class to get married, her interests in life created a new dimension of difficulty. Yet, she more than overcame. Image:NateTottenSims3.jpg|'Nate Totten': Nate has come a very long way, from the flustered editor in class to a right-hand man at Coastline Studios in Grand Rapids. Note: He isn't quite as bald as depicted in the file. This was the closest the game had. Giving him a winter hat will work also. Image:NickBlohmSims3.jpg|'Nick Blohm': A singer/musician in a band titled "Catacomb," Nick has always been about ambition. And he usually has the skills to back up that ambition. Nick has never been one to take kindly to being underestimated, and proved himself over and over. Image:MayaSims3.jpg|'Maya': Dom's daughter, Maya was often babysat in the labs by the other team members. For a toddler at the time, she was incredibly smart and remarkably energetic. Her birth helped give Dom a whole new perspective on life. Image:TheFiFLab.jpg|'Overhead view of the ''Ferris in Focus production lab''' Image:FunTimesInTheLab.jpg|'Video editing' Image:FrankandLamarr.jpg|'Frank and Lamarr' Image:DomwithMaya.jpg|'Dom and Maya' Image:Benexperiments.jpg|'Ben tries something' Image:AlexBarker-Sims3.jpg|'Alex Barker': It wouldn't be right to separate them; so he's included in this list even though he was not, like Megan, actually a part of the class. File:SWOCC-Intern-Trio-2010.jpg|SWOCC Intern Trio See also * Dozerfleet Utterly Sims 3 catalog Category: Ferris State programs